1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to towing devices; specifically, it relates to a towing device support which facilitates the coupling of a towing device to a towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is used to assist persons who frequently tow passenger vehicles, trailers, and the like using A-frame (or other similar) tow bars employing ball-and-cup coupling mechanisms. A typical expected purchaser of this device would be one who regularly tows his passenger vehicle behind a recreational vehicle (or "RV") while on vacation.
The invention will be frequently used in conjunction with A-frame type towing devices, but it may well find application with other tow bars. In the case of the A-frame tow bar, the feet of the "A" are connected to the towed vehicle/object. At the tip or apex of the "A" is a cup. The cup is placed over the ball of a towing hitch mounted on the towing vehicle.
In installing the A-frame style tow bar, once the legs of the A-frame are attached to the passenger or other vehicle to be towed, the cup located at the tip of the A-frame must be lifted, positioned over the ball of the hitch on the RV or other towing vehicle, and then lowered onto the hitch. Currently, this is a job conveniently done by two persons (one holds up the tow bar; the other operates the passenger vehicle and eases it up to the RV hitch).
The related art discovered to date teaches about these and other towing/hitching devices themselves, and not about towing device supports. References in these patents to towing device supports are cursory references to hydraulic jacks (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,738) and springs (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,665,817; 1,804,973; 2,904,348; 3,421,780), and not to inventions of the type disclosed herein.